The Moment Before the Fall (Letting Go)
by A. Zap
Summary: In honor of what they had in the past, Catra will protect Adora one final time. It won't be easy and Adora would probably hate her even more if she found out her reasoning, but it was for the best of both of them. Catra was going to let Adora go. Femslash February Day 26: Letting Go


Catra hated this place. If she didn't know better, she would say that this temple had some sort of sentience, because it seemed intent on shoving some of her most painful memories in her face. Even the nice moments, the moments of laughter and fun, just served to twist the knife deeper when the bad moments came.

And the first promise that Catra and Adora had ever made was quite frankly the worst of them all. Once upon a time, it had been her most cherished memory.

Now it was tarnished by Adora's failure to stand by it.

Catra almost scoffed as she watched her younger self take comfort in a promise that would never be fulfilled. After all, how many times had she taken the fall for Adora? How many times had she been punished simply because she was the one closest to Adora? How many times had Adora left her behind?

And how many times had Adora done the same for her?

Sure, her presence had prevented her from being killed, but what else had it done?

Catra had always been aware that something was off between them. Maybe not fully conscious of the full extent of things, but she'd at least known that things weren't fair by how they were treated by their superiors. And now she could see that things had been just as unfair within their friendship as well.

She'd given Adora so much, but exactly how much had she gotten in return?

Maybe just caring for each other wasn't enough anymore.

Something had to change.

But what?

Catra felt eyes on her and turned to see her younger self staring right at her, as if she could actually see her. It shot through her, steadied something, shifted something into place. The still somewhat innocent eyes hardened Catra's resolve.

And then her younger self ran off after Adora, just like she always did. The moment was gone.

But as darkness fell, Catra came to a decision.

For the sake of old times, Catra would protect Adora _one_ more time.

What she had to do was necessary. How she could fulfill it would hurt. But this was the best way to protect them both.

Catra was going to let Adora go.

The bond between them had already hurt them both so much… Catra for a long time and Adora now were suffering because of their connection and it had to stop.

Plus, they were on opposite sides of a war. Since Adora left, Catra had actually been thriving, and Scorpia and Entrapta seemed to like her without feeling a need to treat her like a sidekick. And things for Adora seemed like it was all sunshine and daisies over in Princess Land.

But if things between them remained as they were, if Adora kept reaching for her with those big eyes and sappy speeches, if Catra tried to cling to Adora like she had in the past…

They would inevitably drag each other down.

They were only in this mess because they were with each other. This temple or whatever was made for She-ra, aka Adora. Nothing would've gone wrong if Catra hadn't shown up. Maybe things would work like they should if she wasn't here anymore. She highly doubted that anything here would seriously kill Adora.

Long story short, they needed to let the other go.

Catra knew that Adora was stubborn though. Once she got something in her head, she'd refuse to let it go. Case in point, she had refused to let the thought of a sword in the middle of the woods go, and now look at where they were.

So Catra was going to have to make her.

Catra was going to have to make Adora hate her. Maybe pour out some of the vitriol that had been building up all these years to make it believable and to get it off her chest. Two birds, one stone. And if Adora hated her then she wouldn't hesitate any more in fighting her. They could finally be equals even as they fought on opposite sides.

It was for the best.

Adora probably wouldn't see it as Catra protecting her.

That was fine.

Adora would just hate her more.

Catra steeled herself as she heard the sounds of battle up ahead.

One final time would she protect Adora.

And then she'd let go and let their bond break.

_This is for the best._


End file.
